Scrolls
by weirdbard
Summary: contains female/female paring as well as female/male parings but nothing explicit


Scrolls  
by Weirdbard  
  
  
Disclaimers: The characters of Sailor Moon are not mine and I  
am only borrowing them to get a story out of my head so I can  
move on to other stories.  
This story contains adult themes and makes reference to  
female/female love. (note I did not say sex but that is kind of  
implied as well.) If you are too young or too closed minded to  
read that type of stuff then please stop right here.   
  
  
Serena sat in Raye's temple and tried to concentrate on the fire  
reading going on but kept trying to doze off. She couldn't help  
it.   
The large bonfire in the center of the room made the room so  
pleasantly warm and over the roaring fire she could just hear the  
sounds of the cold rain pounding outside. If two conditions  
weren't ready made to put someone into a deep sleep, she didn't  
know what could.  
Jerking her head up as she almost started napping again she  
noticed with amusement that she wasn't the only one.  
Lita and Mina were nodding their heads as they struggled to  
keep sleep from them as well.  
  
All the scouts were gathered today, both the inner scouts and the  
outer ones. The only one missing was Hotaru who was home taking care of her father.  
Raye had called them and told them all that she  
sensed something about to happen and anyone who knew Raye  
knew that you didn't dismiss her premonitions lightly.  
  
Serena noticed that Raye had stopped chanting and seemed to  
only be staring at the fire now so she risked her wrath to ask her  
the question they were all wondering. "You get anything Raye?"  
  
Raye shook her head in frustration. "No. It doesn't feel like the  
Negaverse or any enemies but I still get the distinct feeling that  
something is going to happen soon that will change our lives  
completely. I can't even tell if it is going to be for the good or bad."  
  
Serena started to open her mouth to tell Raye that it was all  
right, that no matter what happened they would handle it but she  
snapped her jaw shut as Raye once again started to chant at the  
fire again.  
  
Raye concentrated on the fire and chanted for a while longer but  
broke it off when she heard snoring. Glancing angrily at Serena  
she was surprised to see her with her eyes open watching her.  
Serena shook her head to show it was not her and pointed beside  
her to where Rini still sitting up was sleeping and snoring.  
Raye's angry frown faded away to be replaced with a grin.  
"Okay guys, I'll try just one more time and then will call if off."  
  
Mina jerked her head up and said. "Um, yeah that sounds like a  
great idea Raye. I agree completely."  
  
Raye's grin grew bigger. She knew that Mina had just woke up  
herself and had no idea to what she just agreed to but was only  
saying to act as if she had been paying attention.  
  
"Oh, so you agree that you will go out with grandpa tomorrow  
then?" Raye asked.  
  
Mina just nodded her head as she drifted off to sleep once again.  
  
Raye could hear Serena lightly giggling.  
  
Letting her face grow serious once again Raye started chanting.  
  
Serena felt her eyelids growing heavy and struggled to stay  
awake. She didn't want Raye to catch her napping and end up  
agreeing to any silly things like Mina had. Just as her eyes  
closed shut completely she suddenly felt a bonk on the head  
right between her two 'meatballs'.  
  
"I'm awake!" she nearly shouted as her eyes snapped open.  
Looking around she saw all the scouts staring at her in surprise,  
well except for Mina and Rini who were still napping  
themselves. Looking down into her lap she saw a scroll sitting  
there and quickly figured out that must have been what had hit her.  
Picking the scroll up she saw that it was a typical old fashion  
scroll. A piece of parchment with wooden rods attached on  
either ends, rolled closed and tied shut with a beautiful golden  
ribbon. The ribbon had printed on it a crescent moon symbol  
and the astronomical symbol for the earth.   
Serena had looked up the symbol for the earth a long time ago in  
preparation for her and Darien's wedding someday. She wanted  
the wedding invitations to have the symbols for the moon and  
the earth intertwined.  
  
"Is that a letter from your future self?" Amy asked. None of the  
scouts had been paying attention to Serena and had not seen the  
scroll arrived but assumed it had appeared from mid air like the  
few letters she had received from her future self had.  
  
Serena just shrugged her shoulders and untying the ribbon  
opened the scroll and began reading to herself.  
  
Amy and the rest of the scouts waited to hear what the scroll  
said and were surprised when Serena started blushing.  
  
"Well what is it moonface?" Amara finally asked.  
  
Serena gave a start and quickly hid the scroll behind her back.  
"Its a story about me and Darien." She finally said.  
  
"What kind of story? And where did it come from?" Amy  
reasonably asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know where it came from and its just a story is all."  
Serena nervously replied.  
  
Luna walking up behind Serena could see the scroll clearly.  
Serena was gripping it by the upper portion of the scroll and it  
was unfurled so she could easily read it. Quietly she read for a moment.  
  
"Serena! You haven't done anything with Darien like is in this  
scroll have you?!" Her shocked voice yelled out.  
  
"I wish!" Serena muttered before turning bright red and  
snatching the scroll around to her front again and quickly rolling  
it up and tying it with the ribbon again.  
  
"What did the scroll say Luna?" Amy asked her.  
  
"As Serena said it is a story. It has all of you scouts fighting a  
youma and Serena getting hurt. You take her back to Darien's  
apartment to look after her and Darien takes the opportunity to  
'comfort' her." Luna in her precise accent replied.  
  
"How does he comfort her?" Rini who had woken up when Luna  
had yelled asked her.  
  
"Um, never mind." Luna said as she walked around front to look  
at Serena.  
  
"But where did the scroll come from?" Raye asked. "You didn't  
write it, did you Serena?"  
  
"No, Serena couldn't have wrote that." Luna answered for her.  
"For one thing, it was spelled correctly and had very good handwriting."  
  
Serena scowled at the black cat.  
  
"And for another I hope that Serena hasn't that good of a  
imagination." Luna added  
  
Serena scowl deepened and then disappeared to be replaced with  
a blush as she remembered some of the things the scroll had her  
and Darien doing.  
  
The scouts were just about to press for details when Mina  
suddenly jerked awake with a start. "Go out with grandpa? No way!"  
  
Raye and the rest laughed at Mina.  
  
Amy looked thoughtful. "Perhaps Serena's scroll is a warning  
from the future about the fight with the youma?"  
  
"I really doubt that." Luna answered. "The fight only got a small  
paragraph. The story was more about Darien's 'comforting' of Serena."  
  
"Well maybe it is from the future letting Serena's know about  
Daren's comfort so she can prepare herself for that?" Lita said.  
  
Serena allowed a big smile appear on her face. "I have never  
looked forward to a youma attack before."  
  
Luna shot her a look before turning her attention back to Lita.  
"Again I doubt that. The story had a more fantasy feel to it.  
Darien would never take such liberties with Serena till after they  
were married. And I'm sure Serena wouldn't do anything like  
that either till they were married." Luna turned her attention to  
Serena. "Right?!"  
  
Serena nodded her head. "Of course not Luna." Behind her back  
she had her fingers crossed however.  
  
"So we are still left with, where did the scroll come from and  
what does it mean?" Lita asked.  
  
Raye shook her head. "I guess when and if the time is right the  
answers will just hit us."  
Just as she finished saying that a small black hole appeared a  
few feet above her head and a scroll fell out to land on her head  
with a audible *bonk*  
Raye rubbed her head and looked at the scroll in her lap with  
annoyance. It was tied with a bright red ribbon and had  
imprinted on it in black the symbols for Mars and the crescent  
moon symbol.  
  
Raye quickly untied the scroll and started silently reading it to  
herself while the other scouts looked on in wonder.  
Raye's face started to turn bright red and Amara noticed her  
breathing quickened. Occasionally Raye would glance up from  
the scroll and look at Serena. To Amara it looked like a look of speculation.  
Finally Raye finished the scroll and careful rolled it up and tied  
it with it's ribbon tightly.  
Her face was so bright red and she couldn't look at the others  
for a moment and stared at the ground in front of her.  
  
"Was it another scroll about me and Darien?" Serena could not  
longer contain herself and asked.  
  
Raye not looking up at Serena just said. "It was about you but  
Darien wasn't in that one."  
  
Amy reasoning out loud said. "Well if the first scroll came to  
Serena and was about her and Darien and this one came to Rei  
and had Serena in it then that could mean......" Amy suddenly  
broke off and started blushing herself as she realized where her  
logic was leading her.  
  
"Let me read it." Amara said holding out her hand to Raye for  
the scroll. Michelle sitting next to her frowned and lightly  
slapped her on the arm.  
  
"No, not for that! Its important. Luna said Serena's scroll had  
her as a sailor scout and then as herself at Darien's apartment.  
What if these scrolls are not just falling here but all over town?!"  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide and it looked like she was about to pass  
out.  
  
"And why are the stories so far only about Serena?" Lita asked.  
"Maybe this is a plot by the Negaverse to destroy Serena?"  
  
Serena muttered to herself. "Or to kill me with embarrassment?"  
  
Amy once again was the voice of reason. "I don't think this is by  
the Negaverse. If they knew who we are outside of the scouts,  
they would do more than just send us made up dirty stories."  
  
Serena and Raye blushed even more furiously at that.  
  
"Still why are they just picking on Serena?" Lita once again asked.  
  
Suddenly as if whoever was doing this was listening to them,  
black portals appeared over all the scout's heads and scrolls  
rained down on them.  
  
Amy was conked on the head by no less than four scrolls and  
Lita was hit by three. Mina had 6 scrolls dumped on her. Poor  
Serena was nearly buried under an avalanche of 12 scrolls while  
Raye was almost equal with her with 11 more scrolls falling on  
her. Amara and Michelle had a equal number of 8 scrolls a piece  
fall on them. Even Rini had 3 scrolls drop on her.  
  
Serena brushed the scrolls off of her. "This is like some  
demented book of the month club gone insane." She grumbled.  
  
Lita was busy ripping off ribbons and reading what had been  
written about her, while Amy was noting methodically the  
symbols on the ribbons of her scrolls. She started to place the  
scrolls separately based on the symbols on them.  
"Mercury and Moon."  
"Mercury and Mars."  
"Mercury and Jupiter."  
Amy's eyes bugged out slightly on the last scroll however but  
she just put in off in its own category and said.  
"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Moon, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto."  
  
Mina scooted over to her a little.   
"Hey should I be jealous? My symbol isn't on any of yours."  
  
Amy couldn't stop blushing and started to say something when a  
portal opened over Mina's head and dropped a scroll on it. The  
scroll landed on the floor between her and Amy and as it rolled  
to a stop they both could see the ribbon had the symbols of  
Venus and Mercury on it.  
  
"Oh. Guess mine got lost in the mail for a moment." Mina  
finally said.  
  
Amy in an effort to be clinical and detached from all of the  
strange goings on said. "I suggest we all group our scrolls  
together and see what the......" Her voice faltered for a moment  
but then added flatly. "Parings are."  
  
All the girls blushing to one extent or another nodded their  
heads and started sorting their scrolls.  
  
"Hey Serena? What are these symbols?" Rini asked her.  
  
Serena glancing at the three scrolls in Rini's hands took them  
from her.   
"This little crescent moon must mean you Rini and this one  
is....." Serena looked at it blankly for a moment. She knew she  
had seen it and not long ago but she couldn't place it. "Amy?"  
  
"It's the astrological symbol for Saturn." Amy replied.  
  
"Oh." Serena said and then her eyes grew wide and quickly  
untying the ribbon she started to read the scroll that Rini had  
been given.  
  
"Hey! That is my scroll! You shouldn't get to read it!" Rini  
yelled and reached up to take it back.  
  
"Trust me Rini! You are to young to be reading this kind of  
trash." Serena said pulling the scroll away from Rini's grasping hands.  
  
Luna who had leapt to Serena's shoulder and was reading along  
with her, looked over at Serena's face. "You are too young to be  
reading this too!" Looking back at the scroll and reading another  
paragraph Luna's black fur bristled. "I think if Queen Serenity  
was still around she would be too young to read this stuff." She gasped.  
  
Serena shuddered and let the scroll roll back up. Tying it shut  
she placed it on the other side of her away from Rini. "Trust me  
sprout. You don't want to read that."  
Looking at the other two scrolls Rini had her hands Serena took  
them and glanced at the symbols on them. She turned slightly  
green when she noticed that one of them had a small crescent  
moon and a larger one on it. "She's my future daughter you  
sickos!" She yelled up at the ceiling and then looking at the last  
one she saw that it had a small crescent moon and the symbol for  
earth on it. "Sure. Why not? If she can be with her future mom,  
why not have her be with her future dad too?" She said in  
disgust at the ceiling again.  
  
"Um, Serena? Who are you talking to?" Raye asked her.  
  
"Haven't you notice these scrolls show up when any of us make  
a comment. Almost as if someone is watching us." Serena  
replied still looking up at the ceiling. As if to prove her  
comments a black portal opened and dropped a scroll. Being  
half way prepared for it, Serena snapped out a hand and caught  
it before it could hit her.  
Serena angrily looked at the ribbon. "Oh nice. Now it has me,  
my daughter and Hotaru together." Serena practically snarled in disgust.  
  
"Now we don't know for sure that the stories are all..." Amy's  
voice faltered again for a moment. "that kind of stories." She  
finished looking at a confused Rini. "The symbols may just  
show who the main characters are in the story."  
  
Amy opened her scroll that had all the scouts symbols on it  
except for Venus and quickly scanned it. Her face paled and  
then blushed so strongly that the other scouts were afraid she  
was going to pass out. "Okay so that one tends to disprove my  
theory." She finally managed to croak out. "Who is writing this  
stuff?" She asked no one in particular. "I don't even think this  
part is humanly possible!"  
Amara quickly reached out and snatched the scroll from Amy's  
hands. Her and Michelle read it for a moment.  
  
"It is possible but not very comfortable." Michelle said.  
  
To the shock of the other scouts their usually always calm and  
collected friends Amara and Michelle both blushed bright red.  
  
Amy trying to get control over her own embarrassment returned  
to her scientific and clinical attitude. "Okay. So how do the  
scrolls break down?" She asked everyone.  
  
Amara as if trying to get over her and Michelle's embarrassment  
the same way was the first to answer. "Most of mine and  
Michelle's scrolls are just about us. Although we do have two  
with Serena with us and one with just me and moonface alone."  
Amara couldn't help but notice Serena glance up with a blush  
and if she didn't know better a slightly wondering face.  
  
Lita was the next to answer.   
"One with me and Raye and Serena"  
"One with me and Serena alone."  
"One with me and Mina."  
  
Everyone looked at Ray next.  
"Eight of them with me and Serena."  
"Two of them with me and Darien alone."  
"One with me, Darien and Serena."  
  
"That is terrible!" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah! You better never try to be alone with Darien!" Serena  
shouted and then suddenly turned red and covered her face with  
her hands. "You know what I meant." She said through her fingers.  
  
Once again Amara thought she detected a questioning look on  
Ray's face as she glanced at Serena but then decided that the  
racy scrolls were affecting her judgment.  
  
Everyone looked at Serena and she just kept blushing deeper and  
deeper.  
  
"Well Meatball head? How do the scrolls you got break down?!"  
Ray finally yelled at her.  
  
"Oh that." Serena said and then glanced down at her scrolls.  
"6 of them have me and Raye together." She said without  
looking in Rei's direction.  
"3 of them with me and Amara." Again she didn't look in  
Amara's direction but stared at the scrolls in front of her.  
"And the rest of them has me with.....well practically everyone."  
  
Mina looked over at Amy. "See you weren't the only one to get  
the group story." Mina then glanced over at Serena. "Was I in  
the group ones this time at least?"  
  
Serena had to suppress an almost hysterical giggle. Only Mina  
would be worried that she was left out of a group dirty story.  
"Yeah Mina you were in all of my group story scrolls." She  
finally said.  
  
Rini glanced over at Luna. "I don't really understand what kind  
of stories these are or what the girls are talking about."  
  
"Good!" Luna said with a relieved sigh. "I mean this is adult talk  
dear. I would have had you leave the room but since you have  
had some scrolls fall on you as well, I want you by Serena so she  
can make sure that you don't read them. They are really meant to  
be read my someone much older and I don't want them  
confusing you. Promise you won't read any of them unless  
Serena or one of the other scouts tell you its okay?"  
  
Rini still looked confused but nodded her head. "I promise."  
  
Artemis who had been watching Mina reading some of her  
scrolls and shaking his head glanced over at Luna. "Well at least  
they are leaving us cats alone."  
  
"I suppose no one wants to read about us." Luna said with a  
relieved sigh. A sigh that was cut short by, yeah you guessed it,  
a scroll falling from the skies and landing on her.  
Luna struggled out from the heavy scroll and shot a annoyed  
glance at Artemis. "You just had to call attention to the fact that  
were weren't getting any scrolls, didn't you?"  
  
"I am almost afraid to ask Luna but who's symbols are on your  
scroll?" Serena asked.  
  
Luna pushing the heavy scroll till she could see the ribbon gave  
a sigh of relief. "It has tiny cat paws in black and white on it. So  
I assume it is about me and Artemis."  
  
Artemis gave a cat smirk and would have run over to Luna's  
side to read the scroll except, okay now everyone say it together,  
a scroll fell out of the sky to land on him.  
"Ouch! Those things are heavy, aren't they?" He grumbled as  
he struggled out from under his scroll. Quickly looking at the  
ribbon he determined that it was him and Luna in the story.  
  
Looking up he started to call out the information to Luna but  
instead yelled. "Luna watch out! Incoming!"  
  
Luna leaping to the side managed to keep from being brained by  
another heavy scroll falling. Looking at the ribbon she gasped  
out. "Oh my!"  
  
All the scouts could clearly see the scroll's ribbon had the tiny  
black kitty paw print on it and right next to it was a large  
crescent moon symbol.  
  
"Oh please! There is no way you can have..." Serena broke off  
and glanced down at her daughter sitting next to her. "A story  
with me and Luna in it." She finished lamely. Reaching out she  
picked up the scroll and opening it started to read.  
Suddenly Serena turned green and ran from the room in the  
direction of the bathroom.  
  
"What could be so bad?" Luna wondered out loud and walking  
over to where the open scroll lay she started reading. Luna's  
eyes kept getting wider and wider and suddenly she ran from the  
room, heading to the outside. The scouts sitting dumbfounded  
could hear retching noises coming from both Serena and Luna  
from the different directions.  
  
Amara got up and quickly picked the scroll up before a curious  
Rini could break her promise and read it. Standing Amara read  
for a moment and then without a word she quietly rolled the  
scroll up, tied it and then tossed it into Raye's sacred fire.  
  
"Hey! That's not for garbage disposal you know!" Raye angrily  
yelled out.  
  
"Well if we don't use that, we will have to start a fire  
somewhere. We can't just throw these things away in the  
garbage. We can't take a risk that someone else might read these  
things." Amara stated.  
  
Serena and Luna walked back into the room and not looking at  
each other they sat back down in the circle around the fire.  
  
"We still need to figure out who and why they are being sent to  
us." Lita said.  
  
"I still say its a trick by the Negaverse." Mina stated. "It is meant  
to distract and upset us so we can't concentrate on the next  
youma attack!"  
  
"How? By making us so embarrassed we can't think straight?!"  
Raye snapped at her.  
  
"Look! We have to set priorities and figure this out!" Amy  
stated. "First, is anyone else getting these scrolls sent to them?"  
  
"Like who?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well for instance, is Darien right now getting hit in the head  
with scrolls? Or maybe Pluto is?" Amy asked.  
  
At that moment a black portal opened in front of them and Sailor  
Pluto walked out of it.  
"I can answer the last question Amy." Pluto began but stopped  
as a portal appeared over her head and a scroll fell out of it to  
land on her head.  
  
"Luna P!" Rini happily shouted.  
  
"Hello Small Lady. I am very happy to see you again." Sailor  
Pluto smiled at her and then reached up and rubbed her head in  
annoyance at the bump the scroll had caused.  
  
Serena looking at the scroll on the ground could see that it had  
Sailor Pluto's symbol on it and right next to it was the symbol of  
the crescent moon but this time it had a crown above it.  
  
"I take it this means you too have been getting these things?"  
She asked her.  
  
Pluto frowned. "Yes. Mine seem to be dealing mostly with either  
Queen Neo-Serenity of the future or the grown up Small Lady in  
the future but I am getting them as well."  
  
Raye's mouth was open in shock. "You mean even at the Gates  
of Time they are showing up?!"  
  
"Yes who ever is doing this and for what ever reasons, they must  
be very powerful to send them." Pluto replied.  
  
"And to answer your questions about Darien. I have used the  
Gateway to look in on him and not a single scroll has fallen on  
him while he is at school or walking the crowded streets. This  
leads me to either believe that he will not be getting them or that  
the scrolls wait for us to be alone and away from strangers  
before they fall on us."  
  
"Perhaps who ever is doing this is only targeting the scouts?"  
Artemis asked.  
  
"Are you forgetting the scrolls we were almost brained by?"  
Luna asked him.  
  
The scouts were suddenly quiet as they could hear Darien's  
voice talking to Raye's grandfather outside the door.  
  
"Is Serena here?"  
  
"She sure is. Her and her friends are using the sacred fire room  
for a get together. Just go on in. I'm sure they won't mind."  
Raye's grandpa's voice could be heard.  
  
Darien opened the door and stepping in slid it shut. Turning  
around he saw Serena and all the scouts sitting there looking at  
him. Serena's face looked flushed and he noticed that the others  
were too.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" He asked, right before a huge black  
portal appeared over his head and he was buried under dozens  
and dozens of scrolls falling on him at once.  
  
Serena looked down at Rini in shock for a moment before they  
both leapt to their feet and raced to reach him first.  
  
Amara glanced up at the standing Pluto. "I guess that answers  
that. The scrolls wait till you are alone or with others that know  
your secrets before they fall on you."  
  
Pluto looked as if she was going to answer but a portal appeared  
above her head and distracted her as two scrolls fell out and hit her.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Lita grumbled. "We are going to need to  
get some hard hats if this keeps up."  
  
Amy nodded her head. "Let's hope that whoever is writing these  
things doesn't write a epic novel and drop it on us."  
  
Everyone looked at the air above Amy's head and just waited for  
a portal to appear and drop a scroll the size of a rolled rug on her  
head but nothing showed up.  
  
Serena and Rini were trying to dig Darien out of his scroll pile  
but the fact that the portal above him hadn't shut and scrolls  
kept falling on him didn't help any.  
  
"Amy use your computer and see if you can get some kind of  
lock on where these holes are coming from!" Serena shouted  
back at her while she continued to dig.  
  
Amy being a little flustered and distracted by the scrolls she had  
been reading nodded her head guiltily. "Of course I should have  
thought of that!"  
  
Opening her mini computer she rapidly started typing. Only to  
have her computer smashed as a fairly large scroll fell from a  
portal and land on it with a loud crack.  
  
Serena muttered angrily to herself as she finally managed to pull  
Darien from the growing pile of scrolls. Only to have the portal  
above him move to stay above him as more scrolls fell out.  
"Darien seems to be a popular subject for whoever is writing  
these things." she hissed as Darien was hit once again in the  
head by a scroll and it fell to bonk Serena on the head as well  
before landing on the floor. Serena glancing down saw that it  
had the earth symbol and the one for Mars on it and quickly  
kicked it away.  
  
"Would someone like to explain to me why I am getting a  
concussion from falling..." Darien bent down and picked up a  
scroll at random. "Scrolls?"  
  
"None of us have a clue either. They just started showing up and  
falling on us." Raye yelled back to him and then catching out of  
the corner of her eye a portal opening above her jerked back as a  
scroll came out and missed her.  
  
Darien glanced at the scroll in his hands and could see that it  
had a crescent moon on it and his earth symbol and quickly  
untying it started to read.  
  
Darien's eyes grew wide and looking down at Serena, he  
couldn't convince himself that this wasn't some kind of joke on  
her and the scouts' part. "Um, Serena?" He said and then  
pointed at the open scroll in his hand. "If this is some kind of  
suggestion, I am more than willing to try it but my apartment  
manager won't let me put in a trapeze and the ice cream and  
chocolate syrup would make quite a mess."  
  
"Darien!" Serena blushed bright red. "Rini is here." She bumped  
him and nodded down at Rini. "Will talk about it later." She added.  
  
"No you won't!" Luna said running over to them. "Not till you  
are married!"  
  
Rini looked up in obvious confusion. "Why would they have to  
be married to talk about sitting on a trapeze and eating ice cream  
with chocolate syrup?"  
  
"Um, never mind Rini." Darien said as he quickly rolled the  
scroll up and Luna noted put it inside his jacket.  
  
"I am really going to have to keep an eye on those two from  
now on." Luna thought to herself.  
  
"So what do we do about these scrolls?" Darien asked as another  
fell and he ducked out of the way.  
  
"Well we could go to a public place to think. I mean Pluto seems  
to think the scrolls won't fall on us if there are strangers to see  
them fall. At least this way we can talk without constantly  
ducking." Serena said as a scroll fell and hit her on the head.  
Out of reflex she caught it before it could hit the ground.  
  
Amara who had been walking over to them saw that the symbols  
on this one were of Serena and Raye. She also made a note of  
the fact that Serena after seeing this, didn't drop it with the  
others but hung on to it.  
  
"We should just burn these scrolls before we leave though."  
Michelle said.  
  
"We can't! I haven't read all of them yet!" Mina, Raye and  
Serena said about the same time.  
  
Realizing that the others were now staring at them. Raye was the  
first one to speak. "There might be clues in the stories on who is  
writing them. They seem to know everything about us and we  
really need to figure out who is doing this."  
  
Serena nodded her head. "She's right. No matter how distasteful  
it might be we should read all the stories to get as many clues as  
we can."  
  
Amara with a look on her face that only could be called a smirk  
replied. "Okay Moonface. Me and Michelle will take your  
scrolls with us back home and read them for 'clues'."  
  
"You've got your own scrolls to read." Serena said with a frown.  
  
"Well you can't take them home with you. What would your  
parents say seeing you carry in armloads of scrolls?" Amara  
calmly asked her.  
  
They heard Amy gasp behind them. "She's right. What will any  
of us do? Even if we destroy these scrolls what is to keep them  
from falling on us at our homes? At night when we are trying to sleep?"  
  
Serena her eyes growing wide realized that Amy was right.  
"Well maybe they, who ever they are, are almost done with the  
scrolls? I mean how many more stories can they write about us?"  
The portal as if it was making fun of her dropped two more  
scrolls on her head and then with a slight woosh noise closed. At  
the almost exact moment all the portals above the other scouts'  
heads closed.  
  
"See? They are done." Serena stated and then jerked her head  
back to look up at the ceiling as if expecting a scroll to smack  
her. After a few moments of nothing happen she looked back at  
the scouts in triumph. "See?"  
  
"It may not be that they are out of scrolls but are just giving us a  
break." Amy stated looking at her watch.  
  
"What do you mean Amy?" Michelle asked her.  
  
"The sun set at the same time the scrolls stopped falling." Amy  
said nodding at her watch.  
  
"You mean they might start again tomorrow morning?" Serena  
nearly wailed. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Well there is no school tomorrow so I suggest that we all stay  
here tonight. We will examine the scrolls and see if we can  
figure out who or how they are getting the information about us  
to write these things. We'll then destroy the scrolls first thing  
tomorrow and take it from there." Raye said. "You all can call  
your parents and tell them that you are staying with me as a all  
night study session. We have used that excuse enough in the past  
they should buy it."  
  
"Um, what about Darien? I don't think your grandpa or Chad  
would put up with him staying all night with us." Serena pointed  
out.  
  
"Darien doesn't live with anyone else. He can carry his scrolls  
home and read them by himself."  
  
"Yeah!" Serena suddenly became enthusiastic. "I can stay with  
Darien and he can help me figure this all out!" Serena grabbed  
Darien's arm and started to steer him towards the door to make a  
quick exit but found Luna with her back arched standing in front  
of the door.  
  
"Do you honestly expect me to let you go and spend the night  
with Darien reading make out stories all night!!" She hissed.  
  
"Make out stories? Is that what those scrolls are?" Rini asked in  
a stunned voice.  
  
"Way to go Miss Blabberkitty." Serena said with a frown.  
  
Rini eyes kept getting bigger and bigger. You said that one of  
those scrolls had symbols for you and me on them?" Rini said  
pointing at Serena. "Ooh that is just, just, ick." Rini said with a grimace.  
  
"Look Serena? You can't discuss with the others what is in  
those scrolls if Rini is here. I'll see her back to your place and be  
back here first thing in the morning to see if you all have figured  
out who is behind this." Darien said.  
  
Serena wasn't too happy. She had a brief daydream where her  
and Darien had went back to his apartment and spent the night  
reading some of the more romantic make out stories together  
before perhaps trying out some ideas from them but she was also  
a future mother to be. She didn't want Rini to become corrupted  
by the nasty things in the scrolls and there was the possibility if  
she stayed with them the night. So only with a slight frown she agreed.  
  
"Remember your promise to me Rini. If during the night or in  
the morning any more scrolls fall on you, make sure you hide  
them so mom or dad can't find them and don't read them!" Was  
all that she said.  
  
"All right Serena I will." Rini leapt into Darien's arms.  
  
Serena could see Darien glancing down at the pile of scrolls  
around his feet. "Don't worry Darien, I will take care of these.  
Just see Rini home and get a good night sleep."  
  
  
After getting all the scrolls back to Raye's room and getting a  
pizza delivered, the girls settled in to read their scrolls. Pluto  
had returned to the Gates of Time to take up her guarding duties  
but promised to return in the morning. Michelle and Amara  
living alone could have easily packed up their scrolls in their car  
and drove home but considering the tone of some of the scrolls  
they decided they were needed at Raye's as mature chaperones.  
At least that was what Amara claimed. Lita couldn't help but  
notice she had a twinkle in her eyes.  
Lita figured she was just enjoying watching Serena's and  
Raye's embarrassment too much to leave.  
  
"Okay, lets start reading the scrolls and remember to look for  
clues on who could be writing these things." Amy said. The  
others notice that Amy looked regretfully at her text books she  
always had with her just in case she found a moment to study more.  
  
Lita thought to herself. "Only Amy would rather read text books  
on medicine than steamy scrolls about sex."  
  
Amara was seated on the floor and appeared to be reading one of  
her scrolls. In actuality she was looking over the top of the scroll  
at Serena. She was curious to see which scroll Serena would  
read first. She watched as Serena pulled out one of the scrolls  
from the pile that was marked with her and Darien's symbol.  
Serena smiled at the scroll but then set it off to the side and  
pulled another one from the pile. This one marked with the  
symbol of the moon and the symbol of Mars. Amara quickly  
dropped her gaze as Serena nervously looked around to see if  
anyone was watching and then started to read the scroll. Amara  
sneaking a peek wasn't surprised in the least to see that Raye  
had a scroll up reading it and the ribbon showed next to her  
symbol, a crescent moon.  
Amara gave a slight smile and was elbowed in the ribs by  
Michelle sitting next to her. "Read your scroll." Michelle  
whispered to her.  
  
Amara almost laughed out loud but turned her attention to the  
scroll she was holding and started to really read it. That turned  
out to be a mistake. The scroll was one of them that had her,  
Michelle and Serena in a steamy three way. While the author,  
whoever it might have been, didn't know how Amara really  
thought all that well. His or her, Amara forcibly reminded  
herself, descriptions were vivid enough that Amara was starting  
to sweat a little. Amara couldn't lie to herself. Serena had  
attracted her at first glance but at first she was the crybaby and  
then later her princess. She could never do anything to her that  
she would regret and she could never cheat on Michelle like  
that. They had been through far too much together for that.  
Maybe that was why the story was affecting her so much. The  
author seemed to understand that much of Amara's thought  
processes and had written the story where it had been Michelle's  
idea to bring Serena into their lovemaking. It wasn't cheating if  
that was what they both wanted.  
  
Taking a break from her reading Amara glanced around the  
room. The other girls were sitting or lying in various places.  
From her position in the corner she could see most of the  
ribbons on the scrolls they were reading. From what she could  
see it looked like all of them were reading the female/female  
parings instead of the ones that had them hooking up with  
Darien. It could possibly be out of respect for Serena they were  
not reading the stories where they stole her boyfriend but Amara  
didn't think so. She noted that not a one of them had looks of  
disgust on their faces at what they were reading but mostly just  
seemed curious.  
Hearing a slight sniffling sound in the completely quiet room  
Amara glanced over at Serena and saw the scroll she was  
holding up reading was shaking slightly as though she was  
crying behind it.  
  
"Serena are you okay?" She called out. Immediately all the girls  
stopped reading and looked over at Serena.  
  
Raye from her position could see Serena's face clearly and she  
was shocked to see silent tears running from her eyes.  
  
"Serena?" She called out and then raced to her side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Serena choked back a sob. "Nothing. Its silly. This story just  
shook me up. Its about that time Darien was having that stupid  
dream so he tried to chase me away from him. Remember?"  
  
Raye nodded her head.  
  
"Well in this story he was so desperate to drive me away....."  
Serena started to say.  
  
"What? What did he do to you?" Raye demanded to know.  
  
"He struck me. Several times in the story." Serena finally  
managed to get out.  
  
She could hear the shocked gasps coming from the other girls.  
"Darien would never do that!" Mina shouted.  
  
"I know." Serena said with a sob.  
  
"What happens next Serena." Raye asked her gently as she  
placed her arm around the sobbing girl.  
  
"I came back to the temple here. Which by the way this author  
describes so well it is scary." Serena said and then remembering  
the rest of the story she starts to cry again.  
  
"What happens?" Lita asked moving closer to where Serena was  
sitting.  
  
"I came back to the temple and you all told me that you  
understood why Darien hit me. Who could possibly love a  
weakling, coward fool like me. And one by one you all slapped  
me and walked away. Even Amy."  
  
"I would never do that!" Amy cried.  
  
"None of us would do that!" Mina shouted. "That author is just  
whacked is all there is to it!"  
  
"All of them left you Serena?" Amara gently called out.  
  
"No not all of them. Raye stayed behind and helped me wash up  
from my beatings and comforted me." Serena finally said. Raye  
could feel Serena stiffen slightly in her arms.  
  
"Of course I would!" Raye stated. "You maybe sometimes a  
meatball head but you are my best friend. I would always  
comfort you when you are hurt." Once again Raye could feel  
Serena stiffen slightly before relaxing into her embrace.  
  
Suddenly Raye remembered that Luna had used the term  
comforted when talking about the Serena/Darien story scroll that  
had hit Serena and started all these problems.  
  
Now it was Serena's turn to feel Raye tighten up beside her.  
  
"Oh god! She figured out what I meant." Serena thought in  
panic and started to pull away so Raye wouldn't be embarrassed.  
  
Raye however didn't release her hug but turned to look Serena  
in the eye and started blushing slightly. "Oh you mean that kind  
of 'comforting'?"  
  
"I didn't write the story!" Serena cried defensively and once  
again tried to pull away from Raye.  
  
"Serena. Its okay. Really it is." Raye told her. "Its just a story  
someone wrote. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
Serena quit trying to get away from Raye but seemed kind of depressed.  
  
Raye not caring that the other scouts were all watching her and  
Serena leaned in and kissed Serena on the nose. "Gods know I  
love you Serena. We all do. And I would do anything if it made  
you happy."  
  
"Even that?" Serena asked in a voice that could barely be heard.  
  
Raye placed a hand and turned Serena's face so she could look  
her in her eyes. "Even that if you really wanted me." She  
whispered to her.  
  
Serena couldn't help the blush that came over her face. "Thank  
you Raye. I don't know what I would have done at that time  
Darien had dumped me because of that dream if you all had  
turned on me like that story."  
  
Raye looking at Serena's blushing face and her eyes shiny with  
tears suddenly thought that she was the most beautiful creature  
she had ever seen. Raye had been reading a scroll that had  
Serena sacrificing herself to protect Raye and the other scouts  
and as she lay dying Raye, the character in the story, decided she  
couldn't let her die not knowing how she felt. So she confessed  
how she had always been in love with her and Serena dying told  
her she felt the same way. In the story which Raye had just  
finished when Serena started crying, the character Raye had bent  
down to kiss her Serena, when the young woman had breathed  
her last. Raye ( the real one) had almost started crying herself  
when she heard Serena.  
  
"And what makes me feel almost sick with worry is, the  
character Serena in the story is just like the real one. I can see  
Serena easily sacrificing herself to protect anyone of us at any  
time. Heavens! She already has so many times before. And at  
any time she may die and just like the story character Raye, I  
will be standing over her dead body regretting that I waited to  
long to tell her how precious she was to me."  
  
Raye not even aware of what she was doing bent over and kissed  
Serena on the lips gently. Not caring that all the other scouts  
were watching her or what Serena might think but only that she  
had to let her know how much she cared for her, and desired her.  
Raye came to herself quickly with her eyes widening in shock at  
what she was doing and started to pull away. That is until she  
felt Serena's arm encircle her waist and felt Serena starting to  
kiss her back.  
  
"Ahem Serena!" Michelle said loudly. "I don't think Luna  
would approve of this behavior."  
  
Luna had left to keep an eye on Rini and Artemis was outside  
getting a breath of air. He claimed that being locked up with so  
many females was making him edgy. Mina had joked that he  
was just worried that they might try to use him as a teddy bear  
that night.  
  
Serena pulled away enough from Raye's lips to say. "I don't  
really care what Luna approves of at this moment." And pressed  
her lips back to Raye's  
  
"Serena!" Michelle said loudly again.   
  
Serena's eyes blinked several times as though she was waking  
up from a beautiful dream and didn't want to and she found  
herself looking into Raye's eyes.  
Serena's eyes grew huge as she realized what she was doing. Or  
starting to do anyway. She was one step away from making out  
with her best friend! In front of everyone! Turning a bright  
burning red she pulled quickly away from Raye. "On my god! I  
am so sorry Raye. I don't know what came over me! The story....."  
  
"Its okay Serena, Serena! Meatball Head!! Its okay." Raye  
finally shouted as Serena got close to breaking down in hysterics.  
  
"You don't hate me?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"I told you the truth a moment ago Serena. I love you and always  
will." Raye replied just as softly.  
  
Serena managed a weak smile and Raye moved back over to her  
bed and picked up another scroll to read.  
  
The other girls not sure just what had happened, or almost  
happened in front of them, returned to their own spots and  
picked up scrolls and started reading again.  
  
Raye frowned as the scroll she was reading started to get past  
her scattered thoughts and she became aware of what she was  
reading. This scroll was one of those with her and Darien  
together but it wasn't just that. No the author of this scroll went  
much farther than that. In this scroll Darien and her were  
planning on eliminating Serena so Raye could be the Moon  
Princess and leader of the Sailor Scouts! Raye read as her (the  
story her that is) and Darien (the story character) captured  
Serena in a dark alley and while Darien held her so she could  
not summon help or transform into Sailor Moon, Raye beat her  
to death. As Serena lay bleeding and dying in the filth of an  
alley, Raye and Darien removed their dark hoods they had been  
wearing so Serena could see who it was that had killed her and  
started to have wild sex almost on top of Serena's dying body.  
  
Raye with an almost scream of physical pain threw the scroll as  
far away from her as she could and pulled her knees up to her  
chest and shuddered violently. The scroll flew through the air  
and hit the wall behind Amara and Michelle and fell to the floor.  
Amara started to pick up but stopped when Raye sobbed a no at them.  
  
Mina looked at shock at Raye. First was her admitting to Serena  
she loved her and now this violent outburst. "These stories are  
pretty powerful stuff I guess." She thought to herself. So far the  
only story Mina had finished reading had been pretty silly. Her  
and Darien went out a few times and while Darien was dunk, she  
and him had sex. All the time he kept saying Serena's name. So  
as far as Mina was concerned it was just a story of Serena and  
Darien having sex and had nothing to do with her really.  
  
Picking up the next scroll she looked at the ribbon and saw that  
it identified it as being a Mina/Serena story. Thinking to herself  
that this should be good for a laugh, she untied the ribbon and  
started reading.  
The story didn't start in present day or even when she had first  
met Serena and the other scouts. It started back in England  
where she lived for a short time as a model. This kind of  
shocked Mina. She had never really talked to the other scouts  
much about that time and here she was reading it from some  
mystery author she had no idea who they were. Mina noted the  
author got all the towns and people names correct in the story  
and felt a brief pang of nostalgia reading. Mina almost dropped  
the scroll when it mentioned Anna Marie. Another model that  
Mina had met and how they had a very brief fling together. Mina  
was beyond shock. "No one knew about that! Except for me and  
Anna! I never told a living soul." Mina thought to herself.   
Both of the young models had been working late one night and  
after the photographer had left they started acting silly from lack  
of sleep and one thing had lead to another and they had ended up  
kissing. They broke it off before things had gotten too serious  
however and soon after Anna Marie had moved off and Mina  
had lost contact with her.   
  
The story continued to where she had first met the Sailor Scouts  
and how she realized that even though Anna had red hair and  
Serena had blond how much they looked similar. It was  
something about their eyes and their cute face.  
Mina almost dropped the scroll.   
All of that was true but where Mina had only noted the  
similarities between Serena and Anna, in the story she carried it  
much farther and started a intense affair with Serena.  
Mina carefully rolled up the scroll when she finished reading it  
and sat it off to the side and found herself staring thoughtfully at Serena.  
  
  
Lita being a fast reader had read through several stories already.  
One where she had an affair with Raye. "Yeah right!" She  
thought with a snort. It wasn't that Raye was unattractive. Even  
Lita had to admit that Raye was stunning looking. It was just that  
Lita liked boys and had no interest in girls. Not that way anyway.  
One of the stories had her having an affair with Darien. Going  
behind Serena's back and actually beating her up when in the  
story Serena caught her and Darien together. This one too  
earned a snort. Lita could never knowingly hurt Serena like that  
and besides, she didn't really think that much of Darien. He was  
cute and all that but any guy ever treated her like he had treated  
Serena over that dumb dream thing from a while back she would  
have broken every bone in their body and left them in the hospital.  
Picking up the next scroll she glanced at its ribbon and saw that  
it was going to be a Lita/Serena/Raye one.  
"If I can't see myself with one girl, making it two isn't going to  
change things guys." She silently thought to who ever it was  
writing these scrolls.  
The story started off before Lita had met the scouts. Back when  
she was in school and was always in trouble for fighting. How  
some of the students had taken to calling her names. Like butch  
and blunt object Lita.   
Lita winced those names had hurt at the time. And here some  
author she had no idea who it was, was reminding her of them.  
Then came the move to the school Serena was located at. The  
story reminded Lita that Serena had been the only one brave, or  
foolhardy enough to come over and try to make her feel welcomed  
"That might be true, but it doesn't mean I want to jump into  
bed with her." Lita thought to herself.  
The story continued pretty much like how real life had gone for  
Lita, until it reached the night when a childhood friend of hers  
had been attacked by a youma. Lita remembered that night. She  
had been drained herself and was very weak, so weak that  
Serena had panicked. She told Lita that she knew she was weak  
and kind of a crybaby but she would try her very best to handle it  
so Lita wouldn't have to become Sailor Jupiter. In real life Lita  
had been touched but had went ahead and transformed and with  
Sailor Moon's help defeated the monster. In the story however,  
Lita had allowed Serena to face the monster alone and it had  
mortally wounded her. As Serena lay dying on the ground with  
her scouts around her, the other scouts accused Lita of not doing  
her part and was to blame for Serena's death.   
  
Sailor Mars had stepped to Lita's side and defended her but the  
other scouts were not hearing any of it. They were losing their  
leader and they knew it was Lita's fault. The story never said  
what the scouts planned on doing about it.  
The reason being because Serena called out to them to not  
blame Lita. That Lita was everything she ever wanted to be.  
Strong, intelligent and brave.  
The story Lita realized that she loved Serena and Raye at that  
moment. Not the young women's bodies but the blazing spirit of  
purity inside of them. The story Lita realized that a person was  
more than the outside form and that Serena was more worthy of  
love than any of her old boyfriends had been. Before the story  
Lita could tell all this to Serena however she died.  
  
Real Lita suddenly stopped reading and felt a shudder go  
through her. There had been times in real life when Serena had  
come close to dying and each time it happened Lita felt like a  
part of herself had been ripped out and each time she couldn't  
think of how her or the other scouts could go on without their  
bubbly, happy leader. But each time before she could really  
think about it, Serena came back. Now Lita really thought about  
trying to continue her life if Serena was gone for good.   
"Well of course the first thing is, the future would be changed  
forever. No Serena, no Queen Serenity, no Princess Rini, no  
King Darien. The scouts would probably continue on trying to  
protect the earth, if nothing else in Serena's memory. All the  
scouts would probably go on to find other loves....." Lita  
thought to herself but couldn't finish the thought. "Funny. With  
Serena here I can think of someday finding a true love in a guy  
and settling down but with the thought of Serena gone, she  
couldn't even imagine finding love any more." Lita frowned and  
rolled the scroll up and dropped it beside her.  
"Oh my god! I am in love with Serena!" She thought in near  
panic and shot a look over to where Serena was reading another scroll.  
  
  
Amy was reading one of her scrolls and noting the sentence  
structure, grammar usage and punctuation's. "Obviously a well  
educated person wrote this." She thought to herself. Finally  
Amy actually got around to reading the scroll instead of trying to  
analyze it.  
The story was almost biographical Amy noticed. It talked about  
her early life of studying. Of how she wanted to be a doctor just  
like her mother. The classes she had taken, the subjects studied.  
Amy felt herself yawn. "Wow, reading about what I had  
studied seems more boring that when I actually had studied it."  
She thought to herself.  
The story mentioned some of the people that Amy had went to  
school with and real life Amy was surprised. She had forgotten  
most of them till being reminded by the reading. She had her  
nose stuck in a book so much she hadn't really noticed the  
people moving in and out of her life.  
That is until she met Serena.  
Serena unlike the others that Amy had met and known going  
through school wasn't intimidated by her intelligence.  
She had seen the studious but at the same time lonely young  
woman and had made it her mission in life to get her to enjoy  
some of the more simpler things in life. Ice cream, video games  
and friends.  
  
Amy prided herself that she never lied to herself. She never ran  
from her own mind but carefully analyzed her emotions. Some  
might say overanalyzed. One thing Amy had known for a long  
time was she had a crush on her friend.  
  
Amy remembered the beginning, the first few missions when it  
was just Serena as Sailor Moon and her as Mercury before they  
found the other scouts. After they found the other scouts Amy  
admitted to herself that she was a little jealous of the time  
Serena spent with them. Oh she appreciated the help but before  
it had only been her and Serena fighting and now the other girls  
divided Serena's attention.  
  
Amy returned her attention the story in front of her. She noticed  
the story had reached a point where it was about how the other  
scouts under Raye's instigation turned on Serena and kicked her  
out. Serena heartbroken and upset turned to her oldest scout  
friend Amy and the story devolved into a simple make out story  
between her and Serena.  
  
"Why do so many of these stories seem to be about one of us or  
Darien turning on Serena? No one who ever knew Serena could  
really want to hurt her or hate her." Amy thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly the analytical part of her mind came up with the  
answer. "Because almost all of these stories have one or all of  
us making out with her and the author figures that it would take  
a tremendous emotional strain for Serena or any of the other  
scouts to act on their feelings! That is what all these stories  
have in common! They are all about the scouts and Serena  
being secretly in love with one another and what it might take  
for us to break through and admit it to one another!"  
  
Amy glanced up from her scroll and as inconspicuously as she  
could looked around the room. Serena was reading another  
scroll. This time with a faint blush and smile on her face. Amy  
could not see from her position what symbols were on the ribbon  
on the scroll.  
Continuing to look around the room she noted the others were  
not reading. They were all trying to secretly stare at Serena while  
she read!  
  
Amy was shocked when she suddenly became jealous. "How  
dare they stare at my Serena!" Amy thought to herself.  
The analytical part of her mind ground to a stop. "Her  
Serena?!" It questioned.  
"Yes. My Serena! I knew her before any of them did! I knew her  
even before Darien/Tuxedo Mask knew her." Amy argued back.  
  
Her analytical part of her mind smugly pointed out that mentally  
arguing with yourself was not a great sign.  
"How do you feel about the other scouts then?" It asked her.  
Amy took her eyes off of Serena and once again scanned the  
other scouts.  
"Well, I have always admired Raye for how bold and outgoing  
she is. And Lita is always so brave and strong. Mina almost  
looks like Serena. She is so beautiful. Amara is so skilled and  
determined. And Michelle...." Amy paused for a moment  
remembering the time she swam against Michelle in a race. How  
graceful and beautiful she was then.  
  
"Ah ha!" Her logical part of her mind said in triumph. "You are  
in love with all of the scouts! Not just Serena." As if sensing  
that Amy's emotional part of her mind was going to start arguing  
it added. "You feel stronger towards Serena but you still have  
feelings for the others. It really is only logical if you think about  
it. Serena was your princess thousands of years ago on the  
moon and you died with her and the others then. Being reborn  
you met her and together you and all the others have come so  
close to dying a second time many times. It is no wonder that all  
of you are tied so closely together and have such strong  
feelings."  
  
Amy thought in argument with her mind. "It is natural that I  
want to sleep with my best friend?"  
"Perfectly. It just wouldn't be wise to act on those feelings. It  
would cause too many complications and might mess up the  
timeline. Serena is destined to be in love with Darien and be  
Neo-Queen Serenity in the future."  
  
The emotional part of her mind responded. "And isn't it logical  
that Serena can be in love with more than just Darien at the  
same time?"  
Almost in self defense her analytical part of her mind tried to  
change the subject. "You should forget reading any more scrolls  
and quietly pick up the physics text book. None of the others  
would notice."  
Amy's emotional part of her mind realized what the logical part  
was trying to do and realized that it had not answered her last question.  
  
  
  
Serena couldn't suppress a giggle. The story she was reading  
had Darien taking her to Raye's temple for a surprise birthday  
party. The story Darien was acting so cute Serena couldn't help  
but get that warm fluttery feeling in her stomach she got every  
time she was close to her 'muffin' in real life. As Serena read  
she found when the temple doors opened she saw all her scout  
friends in their Sailor Scout uniforms.   
Serena frowned in sudden worry for her character in the story.  
"Oh please! Don't let this be another 'Scouts and Darien reject  
me story.' The author couldn't be so cruel as to have them do  
that to me on my birthday!"  
Serena took a deep breath and continued reading.  
All of the scouts were there except for Lita. "Oh great." Serena  
thought to herself. "Is Lita going to be the one I run to and sleep  
with in this story after the others reject me?" Serena wished she  
had taken the time to look at the ribbon before she had opened  
the scroll and started reading it.  
  
In the story, the character Raye suddenly pushed a giant cake  
into the room. As the story Serena started to drool over it, the  
top of the cake suddenly popped open and there stood Lita with  
her Sailor Jupiter uniform with icing all over her. As the scouts  
began to sing happy birthday to Serena, Jupiter threw her arms  
wide in a dramatic gesture and icing flew off her hands to hit  
Mars and Venus.  
  
Serena in real life started giggling again at that mental picture  
and glanced up from the scroll. She could have sworn for a  
moment that everyone in the room was looking at her but when  
she turned to look they were all staring intently at their own  
scrolls. Shrugging her shoulders she returned to reading.  
  
Serena almost laughed out loud as the story continued with Mars  
and Venus getting angry and picking up handfuls of icing threw  
it back at Jupiter who ducked and the icing hit Mercury and the  
story Serena. Story Darien stepped up and told them all to grow  
up. All the scouts and Serena looked at him for a moment and  
then picking up handfuls of icing threw it at him almost  
completely covering him in icing. Story Darien looked shocked  
for a moment and then with a smile raced over and tackled  
Serena into the cake.  
  
Real life Serena struggled to suppress more giggles. The giggles  
however stopped to be replaced with a blush when she read the  
scouts and Darien decided that since the cake was now all over  
the story Serena, they would just lick it off of her.   
Serena swallowed deeply and blushed more as the story began to  
have detailed descriptions of the scouts and Darien licking her  
while she licked back at however was near.  
The real Serena started turning bright red with embarrassment  
as the story ended with them all naked rolling around on the  
floor in a wild orgy.  
A part of Serena's mind noted that she didn't feel any jealousy  
when the story had Lita and Darien kissing at one point because  
they were with her. It just didn't seem like anything to be jealous  
about as long as the scouts were sharing Darien with her and  
wasn't trying to steal him away from her.  
"That and its kind of hard to be jealous about Lita kissing  
Darien when you were doing THAT with Raye and Amy." Her  
mind pointed out.  
  
Even though she was still blushing like crazy Serena giggled again.  
  
"I take it that is a good story Moonface?" Amara called out to her.  
  
Serena glanced up guiltily. "Yes. This one is really cute and  
funny one."  
As she started to roll up the scroll, Serena surprised herself with  
the thought. "Its a pity the author didn't put Amara and  
Michelle in it too. Oh and Trista too."  
  
"Well if it is that good, maybe I would like to read it too."  
Amara gently teased Serena.  
  
"Um, no. You have your own scrolls to read." Serena replied  
back but in a teasing voice.  
  
"Perhaps we should all tell what has been in the stories we have  
read so far." Amy called out and then blushed. "I mean it would  
help us to see if there is any common threads between all the  
different stories. We don't have to go into details. Just basically  
what the stories were about."  
  
Amara was the first to answer. "Well most of mine and  
Michelle's stories have been about us. The love we share."  
Amara said without blushing at all. "A few have been about us  
and Serena and a couple were about us and one of the other scouts."  
  
Amy nodded her head and then noticed that everyone was  
looking at her. "Uh oh. I think I stuck my foot in my mouth by  
suggesting this." Out loud she said with a slight stutter. "M m  
mine have been mostly about me and Serena or Me, Serena and  
Raye being together."  
Getting it out she turned to look at Lita.  
  
"Mine were mostly either about Darien or Serena, or both." Lita  
said with a slight blush.  
  
Serena called out. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We knew the  
scrolls were about us being with one another or with Darien  
from the symbols on the ribbons. We still haven't a clue on who  
sent them or for what reason."  
  
Serena in frustration reached out and pulled another scroll from  
her pile. Glancing at the ribbon on it she saw that it had the  
symbol for Pluto and her symbol with the crown on it.   
"This is one of Trista's scrolls. She must have left them when  
she went back to the Gates of Time and I picked it up when we  
were cleaning out the Sacred Flame room."  
  
Serena was reluctant to read Trista's scroll without permission  
but since she was one of the characters in the story, or at least  
her future self, she decided that it would be all right.  
Untying the ribbon she opened the scroll and saw......It was  
blank. There was no writing on it at all.  
"That's weird!" Serena thought to herself. Quickly rolling the  
scroll back up she searched through her pile again till she found  
another one with Pluto's symbol and hers on it. Quickly opening  
it she saw that it too was just a blank scroll.   
  
With a frown Serena reached into her pile and pulled a scroll  
with her symbol and Mars on it and unrolled it. This one was  
filled with a story. Even though Serena suspected she might  
have found a clue she couldn't help herself and started reading  
the Serena/Raye story. This story dealt with Raye's grandfather  
dying and Serena's attempts to cheer Raye up. Of course at the  
end it ended up being another make out story but still Serena felt  
a warm feeling on her face and in her heart. Her and the scouts  
had been through so much together and the knowledge that they  
would be there for each other in the future made Serena feel loved.  
  
Suddenly a black portal opened in the middle of the room and  
out stepped Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? I thought you were going to come back in the  
morning?" Raye called out to her.  
  
Sailor Pluto with a smile nodded her head at the door to Raye's  
room that lead outside. All the scouts looking up could see the  
first faint rays of sunshine hitting the door.  
  
"We've been sitting her all night reading?!" Mina yelped.  
  
Lita nervously looked up at the ceiling above her and waited for  
the scrolls to start dropping again.  
  
Serena with realization dawning on her face called out to her.  
"Don't worry Lita, I don't think any more scrolls will fall. Will  
they Sailor Pluto? They served their purpose, didn't they?"  
  
All the scouts including Amara and Michelle looked at Serena  
like she was crazy but Serena with a confident look on her face  
just watched Sailor Pluto.  
  
Finally Pluto's shoulders sagged just the slightest bit. "How did  
you figure it out?"  
  
The scouts with their mouths hanging open just stared at Pluto.  
  
Serena smiled. "Actually my first real hint came when I picked  
up a scroll that had your symbol on it that you left here. It was blank."  
  
Pluto made a grimace as she realized the mistake she had made.  
  
"They were left blank because you only used them as props so  
we would think you were getting scrolls too. And then even if  
they had writing on them, you said it was about you and me in  
the future. Who could have written about us in the future unless  
the scrolls were from the future? And there is no one in the  
future that could send these back without the Guardian of Time  
knowing it."  
  
Pluto didn't bother to deny it.  
  
"All I want to know is why Pluto? Why and where did you find  
these scrolls? Some of them are horrible!" Serena almost cried.  
  
"As usual I can't tell you details about the future." Pluto began.  
"But some time in the near future there is going to be an incident  
so severe that Sailor Moon and the scouts may not survive it. All  
your courage, all your friendship will not help you. The only  
thing that will save you all is love, pure love."  
  
"But we all love Serena." Amy said and then blushed.  
  
Pluto looked at her and smiled gently. "Yes, yes you do but if  
there is even the slightest doubt or feeling that the way you love  
her is wrong then he will take advantage of it."  
  
"He?" Amara asked.   
  
"I can't tell you more." Pluto said   
  
"Can you at least tell us where you got those scrolls from?"  
Raye asked.  
  
Pluto had a look on her face as if she was debating with herself.  
"Yes I can tell you that. In the future Queen Neo-Serenity took  
up as a hobby creative writing."  
  
"These are my stories?!" Serena shouted in shock.  
  
"Not all of them." Pluto said with a smile. "The other scouts  
took up the idea of creative story writing as well. I understand  
some of them put in historical non fiction stories and some of  
them put in stories on how they wished things had gone and  
some of the stories are strictly fiction.  
Even Small Lady contributed to the library. I believe even some  
of the palace staff have taken to writing some scrolls and  
sneaking them into the library."  
  
Serena thinking of some of the more unpleasant stories she came  
across asked. "Do some of the palace staff have something  
against me?"  
  
Pluto frowned. "Well you are Queen of the Earth, you have a  
handsome husband that adores you and are almost always  
surrounded by your scouts that practically worship you. There is  
slight resentment from some of course. Why? I have never read  
any of the stories in the library, are some of them less than flattering?"  
  
"You can say that again." Raye muttered under her breath.  
  
"I am sorry." Pluto said sadly. "When I noticed the disruption in  
the time stream and saw what caused it I had to react as quickly  
as I could to keep the disturbance from becoming permanent. So  
I just grabbed scrolls at random from the library, sorted them by  
their ribbons and set them to be sent through the portals. I am  
sorry Serena if any of the stories made you or any of the others  
to feel sad or upset."  
  
Serena glanced over at Raye. "That is okay Pluto. The  
realizations that came from reading them far out weigh the  
momentary sadness they might have caused."  
  
Raye blushed prettily.  
  
"So......What do we do now that we know for certain how we all  
feel?" Mina asked not looking at anyone.  
  
Serena with a blush but at the same time a almost wicked grin  
said. "Pity we don't have any cake here."  
  
All the scouts having not read that story didn't know what  
Serena was talking about. Serena with a grin pulled the scroll  
out and started reading it out loud to them. Motioning for Pluto  
to sit down and relax. Pluto started to shake her head but just sat  
down when she got a commanding regale look from Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
